indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
2 ступінь - верхній (спадний) вступний тон
Вводный тон ( , букв. «чувственная нота») — ступень мажорного и минорного звукорядов, лежащая полутоном выше или полутоном ниже соседней ступени. Переход от вводного тона, помещённого на слабой доле такта, к соседней ступени на сильной доле такта описывается как переход от ладового неустоя к ладовому устою, также как разрешение неустоя в устой. Иногда вводным тоном называется также II ступень мажорного или минорного звукоряда, расположенная целым тоном выше тоники''Вахромеев В. А.'' Элементарная теория музыки. — Москва, 1961. — С. 105. Способин И. В. Элементарная теория музыки. — Москва, 1963. — С. 91. (используется в тех же метроритмических условиях). Краткая характеристика thumb|300px|Восходящий (отмечен красным) и нисходящий (синий) вводные тоны в звукоряде натурального C-Dur 300px|thumb|Восходящий и нисходящий вводные тоны в звукоряде гармонического a-moll В мажорно-минорной музыке Нового времени в качестве вводного тона наиболее типична VII ступень мажора и гармонического минора. В C-dur переход от h'' (VII ступени, на слабой доле) к ''с (I ступени, на сильной доле), в a-moll переход от gis (VII повышенной ступени) к a'' (I ступени) описывается как переход от вводного тона к тоникеХолопов Ю. Н.'' Гармония. Теоретический курс. — Издание 2-е. — Санкт-Петербург, 2003. — С. 270.. В расширенной тональности вводные тоны могут быть образованы и на тех ступенях мажорного и минорного звукорядов, которые «изначально» отстоят от своих соседей на целый тон — путём их альтерационного повышения или понижения. Например, в C-dur/c-moll при переходе II низкой ступени в I ступень (des-c, с соблюдением вышеописанных метрических позиций) des описывается как вводный тон к тонике, при fis-g (IV—V) в тех же тональностях fis описывается как вводный тон к доминанте и т. д. и т. п. Если переход осуществляется от более высокой ступени к более низкой, такая ступень именуется нисходящим вводным тоном, если же от более низкой к более высокой,— восходящим вводным тоном. Ход от вводного тона на полутон вверх или вниз зачастую образует интервал, который является хроматическим по положению, но диатоническим по существу (например, упомянутый выше интервал gis-a в гармоническом ля миноре). В современной гармонии такого рода интервалы иногда обозначаются термином «диахроматические»''Холопов Ю. Н.'' Там же, с. 149—150.. Исторический очерк Понятие вводного тона появилось во Франции XVIII в. в ходе становления концепции гармонической тональности. Для него французы употребляли метафорический термин note sensible («чувственная нота», или «чувствительная нота»), причём только по отношению к восходящему вводному тону от VII к I ступени натурального мажора и гармонического минора. С XX века термин «вводный тон» применяют также по отношению к старинной музыке, в которой мажорно-минорной тональности не было. Например, каденцию с двумя вводными тонами (в России часто под названием «готическая каденция»[[Холопов, Юрий Николаевич|''Холопов Ю. Н.]]. Там же, с.156.), типичнейшую для музыки XIII—XIV веков, немецкие музыковеды называют «каденцией с двумя вводными тонами» ( ). Анализируя церковные тоны А. Банкьери (начало XVII века), говорят о «вводных тонах» в описываемых им каденциях многоголосного ладаСм., например в статье видного американского музыковеда Г. Пауэрса: From psalmody to tonality // Tonal Structures in Early Music, ed. by C. C. Judd. — New York; London, 1998. — P. 298.. Вводные тоны находили даже в монодическом григорианском хорале[[:de:Gustav Jacobsthal|''Jacobsthal G.]] Die chromatische Alteration im liturgischen Gesang der abendländischen Kirche. Berlin, 1897., хотя для возникновения вводного тона в молитвословной просодии нет метроритмической предпосылки (нет такта с присущим ему различением сильной и слабой долей). Примечания Литература * Skrbensky L. H. Leitton und Alteration in der abendländischen Musik. Diss. — Prag, 1928. * Вахромеев В. А. Элементарная теория музыки. — Издание 3-е. — Москва, 1961. * Mackey M. L. The evolution of the leading tone in Western European music to circa 1600 A. D. Diss. — Catholic University of America, 1962. * Способин И. В. Элементарная теория музыки. — Москва, 1963. * Leitton // Riemann Musiklexikon. — 12te Aufl. — Sachteil. — Mainz, 1967. — S. 513—514. * Холопов Ю. Н. Гармония. Теоретический курс. — Издание 2-е. — Санкт-Петербург, 2003. — С. 156—157. * Вводный тон // Большая российская энциклопедия. — Том 4. — Москва, 2006. — С. 681. * Amon R. Leittöne // Lexikon der Harmonielehre. — 2 Auflage. — Wien : Doblinger, 2015. — S. 157—159. — ISBN 978-3-902667-56-4. Категория:Музыкальные термины progression on C, found at the end of the circle progression ]] In music, the supertonic is the second degree or note of a diatonic scale, one step above the tonic.Benward & Saker (2003). Music: In Theory and Practice, Vol. I, p.32. Seventh Edition. . "One step above the tonic." It is sung as re in solfege. In music theory, the supertonic chord may be symbolized by the Roman numeral ii in a major scale, indicating that the chord is a minor chord (for example, D-F-A in C major), or ii in a natural minor scale, indicating that the chord is a diminished chord (for example, D-F-A in C natural minor), if in second inversion a six-four chord (A -D-F), and if the third is raised an augmented sixth chord (A -F ). If in major or minor, through the lowering of the second scale degree (also the sixth in major), the chord is major (D -F-A ) then it is a Neapolitan 6th chord, N6 or II6. The supertonic may be raised as part of the common-tone diminished seventh chord, ii 7. and supertonic chords is easily seen and heard through the supertonic seventh chord, ii7, .]] '' chord; distinguishing tone highlighted in blue. ]] in C .]] One variant of the supertonic seventh chord is the supertonic diminished seventhKitson, C. H. (2006). Elementary Harmony, p.43. . with the raised supertonic, which equals the lowered third through enharmonic equivalence (in C: D =E ). Pre-dominant (sometimes called "sub-dominant") chords are chords which distinguish chord V as a goal of motion (as opposed to it acting as an embellishing chord within a phrase) they create gravity and harmonic motion towards dominant harmony, and form a fundamental aspect of western tonal music. The supertonic chord is known as a pre-dominant chord, as it is one of the unique chords which has a natural tendency to gravitate towards chord V and strengthen V as a goal of motion. The supertonic chord lies a fifth above chord V. Descending fifths are a strong basis for harmonic motion. Harmonic motion through intervals of descending fifths is a natural way for chords to progress to one another; the supertonic is one of the strongest pre-dominants and approaches chord V from above through a descending 4th. It is preferable to avoid chord two in root position in the minor mode due to the harsh quality of its diminished intervals, ii6 is a much nicer alternative. This is less of an issue if the chord contains a chordal seventh; indeed, root-position diminished seventh chords are quite common. Adding a chordal seventh to the supertonic (minor or diminished) does nothing to interfere with its pre-dominant qualities, but rather intensifies their pre-dominant function and also increases harmonic intensity and motion towards dominant harmony. Supertonic seventh chords are such intense pre-dominant chords because they outline the leading note contained in chord V with a dissonance. "Supertonic" also refers to a relationship of musical keys. For example, relative to the key of C major, the key of D major (or D minor) is the supertonic. Modulation (change of key) to the supertonic is relatively common (by far the most common modulation in modern popular music), though in classical music it is much more common to modulate to the dominant or other keys. In German theory derived from Hugo Riemann, the supertonic is considered the subdominant parallel: Sp/T in major though sP/T in minor (A M). Sources Category:Diatonic functions 2